Tobi (Cherry)
, the comedic masked boy, was recruited into the most warranted group of dangerous shinobi, . He became an official member after retrieving the ring of the puppet master, , before losing it again. It seems unlikely that a bubblies person as himself would have been recruited to Akatsuki for unnamed reasons; this does say a lot about his capabilities. His partner in the syndicate is Deidara; Tobi usually uses the honorific “Deidara-senpai”, to show his “respect” for his superior. Other than that, it seems that the “ ” has more knowledge about this mysterious fellow, but seems to keep it to himself. Appearance Besides his above-average height and slim build, not much else is known about his appearance. He basically wears clothes that do not leave an opening to see his skin tone, neither is his face revealed with an obstacle of an orange twirling mask. There is only an opening for his right-eye to see; still, shadows obscure the color of his eye. His short raven hair is a messy bum with knots and twists; uncombed mess with small spines dangling up and down. His regular attire seems to be unchanged in “designs”. He is always seen to be wearing his favorite twirling orange mask with those black gloves of his. After joining Akatsuki, Tobi seems to be wearing his cloak at all time, stopping beneath his knees, with matching dark brown boots. Sometimes, Tobi keeps the cloak beneath his waist open, revealing pitch-black shinobi trousers with kneepads, which is the same for his elbows (rarely seen). Tobiness.jpg Tobi, Kamui and the Sharingan.jpg Space-Time_Ninjutsu.jpg Tobiness_2.jpg Comedic_Tobi.jpg TobiTobi.jpg Personality Background Early Life The Mist Tobi! History Before the Akatsuki Joining the Akatsuki Loss of the Immortals Victory, The Three-Tails! The Eye behind the Mask Extracting the Six-Tails Meeting Team Taka Before the Kage Summit Synopsis Relationships Deidara Kurami Uchiha Equipment Bell Bingo Book Makibishi Smoke Bomb Skills Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Earth Techniques *' ': *' ': Fire Techniques *' ': *' ': *' ': Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Space—Time Ninjutsu Space—Time Techniques *'Kamui': Intelligence Other Skills *' ': Stats (?) Tobi’s stats comes from an unreliable source; a scouting squad from Konohagakure, who engaged the masked Akatsuki member. According to them, Tobi had merely been playing around, as he never “countered” their attacks offensively, merely deflecting or dodging them. Therefore, it is presumed that Tobi is a master of Space–Time Ninjutsu, which one of the squad members had succeeded to witness even if it was just for a short moment. This information, however, has never been officially documented, because the councils of the Leaf did not find this enough evidence to be used against the masked man or to be shared with to others. Behind the Scenes * Tobi can be translated as the i form of "to fly" (飛ぶ, tobu), or as "kite" (鳶). The latter translation connects Tobi with Taka through the Japanese proverb "a hawk born from a kite" (鳶が鷹を生む, tobi ga taka o umu), meaning that an extraordinarily gifted child can be born from ordinary parents. (Source: Narutopedia) Character Creation and Concept Trivia Quotes * (Thinking to himself) "The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate." * (About himself; favorite phrase) "Tobi is a good boy!" Category:Approved Article Category:Characters Category:Fanonized Canon Characters